Messing With Magic
by PhoenixVanGarrett
Summary: Mirajane's love for match making may have gone a little too far this time. Can the other's control themselves long enough to break the spell or will something truly embarrassing happen? Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gajevy. Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Jellal/Erza, Gajeel/Levy. Rated between T & M
1. Chapter 1

This stupid spell was making Lucy act all weird. Apparently it was all Mira's fault. Natsu wasn't quite sure how that part worked. Levy was the one that said the spell, but that wasn't important anymore. He had to get Lucy back to normal and Mira said the only way to do that was to kiss her guild mark. "That's easy! Problem solved!" He said as he eagerly rushed over to Lucy, but the closer he got, the less easy that task seemed. It was just a kiss, and it was just on her hand. It was no big deal. At least it wouldn't have been if she hadn't looked at him right as he took her hand. The look in her eyes was suddenly different than any of the looks he usually got from her. Usually she was either annoyed with him or generally happy to see him. Every once in a while he'd see some sort of emotional look from her, or maybe it was a look of concern. But this wasn't one of those looks. He'd never seen this one before. He gulped and wished he'd changed his mind sooner, but it was too late. He had probably already paused long enough to make people think he was chickening out. Now he had no choice but to kiss her. Without anymore thought, he brought her hand to his lips and gave it a quick peck. Then even more quickly, he let go, took a few steps back and turned away to put his hand behind his neck in embarrassment. His eyes shifted around towards the ground, desperately avoiding eye contact with the others in the room, before remembering to check if the spell was broken. He turned back and stared at her, wide-eyed and hopeful, waiting for her to do something normal.

Slowly, she began to come out of her stunned state and rubbed her head to help the process along. "Natsu!" She questioned when she saw him staring at her goofily. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She began to panic. "Is there something on my face?!" She cried.

"Lucy!" Natsu said, flying into a hug from the sudden and extreme relief he felt to see her acting like her old self again. "You're back!"

"Back?" Lucy asked, confused. She looked to Mira for some sort of explanation, but all she got was her usual innocent smile that, for some reason, didn't seem so innocent this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh?" Gray asked again.

"You have to kiss her guild mark." Mira repeated with the familiar pleased smile she always wore.

"Why?!" He started to get frustrated as he glanced warily back and forth to Juvia. There was something wrong with her. She was acting strange, comparatively to how strange she was on a daily basis, that is. She had always been generally very affectionate towards him. He supposed this still counted as affectionate in some way, but it was a shockingly calm way of showing affection for Juvia. He was used to her fawning over him and even tackling him into a hug, but that's not what she was doing this time. He stared at her, still in shock, as she began to crawl towards him with an unnerving look in her eyes. It was actually kind of sexy. "Why do I need to kiss her guild mark?!" He said back towards Mira, in a panic.

"I don't know." She said awfully cheerily for someone just standing and watching.

He suddenly felt a hand gently guiding his focus back in front of him. "Juvia is sorry." She said softly. "She cannot control what she's doing."

Gray desperately tried to back away from her with each hand that fell closer to him. Finally her hand fell onto his thigh and in the instant he felt her fingers begin to grip and caress even in the slightest, he flipped her back and grabbed a hold of her leg, bringing her closer. He knew what he had to do. He needed to break this spell and there wasn't anymore time to worry about how the others would react. He had to kiss her guild mark. Juvia squeaked a little. "Gray-sama. Juvia is embarrassed." She said lightly with hazy eyes and pink on her cheeks.

He ignored her. The way she was acting was already making him nervous and he didn't need to hear her saying things like that to make it worse. Carefully, he pushed her skirt up, just enough to reveal her guild mark, and brought her leg closer to his lips. He never thought he'd say this to himself but he was determined to get Juvia back to normal. He knew how to handle her fawning, but this was something different entirely. He held her thigh firmly to be sure he wouldn't make a mistake and finally placed a kiss on top of her guild mark. Quickly, he backed away to give her some space and watched to make sure it worked.

Tears began to swell in her eyes as she glanced over to Gray and a small smile formed on her lips. Suddenly, she pounced on him. "Gray-sama saved Juvia! Oh, Juvia is so happy now."

He sighed exasperatedly and let her hug him, just this once. No one likes being under spells, so he supposed one little hug couldn't hurt this one time. She deserved that comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jellal." Erza's voice seductively vibrated through him. He had watched this little spell unfold through the others and it now appeared to be her turn. Hearing his name in that tone of her voice, low and feminine, immediately sent a bright tint of red to his cheeks. He wondered just how strongly the spell would affect her. Natsu seemed to have luckily drawn a long stick, while Gray had drawn the short stick. He didn't even consider the idea that he would be the one her spell was directed at. She had hated him for the longest time and he knew she wouldn't want to act this way around him, but he couldn't help getting a little distracted by the sight of her. She was beautiful, even now when she was acting so unnaturally, and the aura exuding from her was lewd and indecent. There was no confusion as to what her body was feeling in that moment. It made his heart race as a million thoughts rushed through his head. He knew the way to break this spell and it didn't feel right. Maybe if her feelings were reciprocated or if she even knew, then he could do it. But kissing her? Even if it was just on her arm. He had a feeling that nothing good could come from it. But at least it would return her back to normal. She would appreciate that.

Slowly he approached her and carefully took her arm in his hands. The feeling of her hand resting gently in his and his other supporting the rest of her arm, made his heart beat even faster. He wished he could do this in a different situation, where she might genuinely accept him. "Jellal." He heard again, this time a little lower and quieter with more urgency, and he felt her fingers toying with his and rubbing against the palm of his hand. His breath momentarily stopped from the sudden chills it sent rushing up his spine. If his face could get any redder it would have then.

He shut his eyes tightly to refocus himself on his goal. Breaking the spell. He leaned in and thought as hard as he could with determination to return her to normal, in the hopes that that would leave no room for mistake and the spell would be completely broken. The kiss he gave was gentle and passionate despite just being a peck. The feeling of that kiss lingered as he slowly released her.

Erza blinked a few times before realizing what had happened. Her own heart still raced from the aftershock and she glanced hesitantly towards Jellal, thankful that he had stopped her before she had done anything truly embarrassing. The red on his face slowly returned to just a light flush below his eyes and the both looked to Mirajane, one in pure relief and one with an anger slowly boiling. Still her face remained pleased and pleasant, but Erza knew better.


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel could hear voices calling to him but he wasn't paying any attention. All he wanted was to finish his drink, but that didn't happen. He suddenly felt a small hand on his shoulder. "What? What do you w-" He automatically stood, shocked to see it was Levy, who was holding her hand at the top of his abdomen and backing him into the edge of the bar. His drink splashed over, causing a mess for Mirajane to clean up later. "Oi. Shrimp. What are you-" He watched as she slowly ran her hand up to his chest and pressed herself against him. His face flushed as he finally realized what she was trying to do. He instinctively put his hands on her hips and attempted to shift away. What had gotten in to her? He'd never seen her act like this before.

"Of course now you notice, you metal head." He heard Natsu's annoying voice calling out and taunting him.

"What did you call me?!" He nudged her slightly out of the way so that he could argue more directly with Natsu, leaving her still at the bar behind them.

Levy knew she was under the spell as soon as she said those words and she knew the only way to break it. She decided in that moment that she wasn't going to translate spells for Mira anymore if she kept dragging everyone into them. If she could have growled in frustration she would have, but instead she mentally cursed her for trying to play match maker so often. If only she could gain a little control over her body. If she could just explain to him what's going on, then everything could be over and solved. "Gajeel." She managed to blurt out. He instantly stopped his fighting and looked in her direction. This was her chance. Now if only she could do it without letting the spell take over.

He took a few steps to meet her and analyzed her in confusion. Something was obviously off, but he couldn't keep a level head long enough to figure it out. His mind just went blank as he watched her wrap her arms around his neck and fall into him. Her fingers gently traced his jawline as she lifted herself closer to him. "Please." She forced out. "I need you to kiss me." That came out sounding much different than she meant for it to. Her guild mark. She meant to say her guild mark.

"Uhh…" Was the only thing his brain could conjure up. The words that had just come from her mouth had stunned him. Seeing the blush on her cheeks and feeling her body pressed against his was just adding to his inability to do or say anything coherent.

"You have to kiss the guild mark on her back to break the spell!" Lucy explained urgently.

"Spell?"

"Ugh." Lucy began muttering to herself. "Do you want to get her back to normal?"

Gajeel thought for a moment. He kind of liked this side of Levy, but as soon as that thought crossed his mind, he knew she would kill him for even thinking it and he would regret giving the wrong answer. "Yes."

"Then kiss her guild mark!"

Before he could change his mind, he spun her around and hunched down to kiss her shoulder blade. A sudden overwhelming urge to spin her back around and give her a real kiss on the lips rushed over him, but he didn't do it. He simply let her go and took a step back. Hesitantly, he leaned a little to see if he could get a peek at her face, just for a small hint as to what was going on, but she was too far away.

Slowly, Levy regained control of her limbs and she patted her head a few times to defog it. "Mirajane!" She yelled, once feeling completely comfortable again, and continued to produce a well-phrased rant about the dangers and trickery of messing with spells, along with a few less dignified words on sticking her nose where it didn't belong. But after a few moments, she calmed down and apologized to everyone.

Gajeel smirked, relieved to see her acting like herself again, despite the irking thought that lingered of seeing her hot and flustered. Now he wanted to see her like that again, but next time by his doing. Not some curse or whatever it was.


End file.
